wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frost makes everyone SING!
(Note: this based off perish makes everyone SING by lightangel my sister) Episode 1 Nightowl: ITS SO HOT Frost: be quite! i an starting the show Frost: hi its me frost i am making the best show in all of pyrrhia! Blaze: do we have to make burn sing what if she kills me? Frost: i will not care if you die Frost: anyway on with the show burn your singing Burn: What i do not listen to petty icewings! Frost: Yes you are going to sing. sandy give her the song! Sandy: ok *gives burn the song* burn: fine Burn: blister sucks and frost is better then the rest blaze rules she was always the good one but now i rule! i have your stuffed head icewing why you stupid icewing you should be a rainwing on a fake tree 'and t-' frost: OFF WITH HER HEAD! Guards: *get millons of other icewings to kill burn* Episode 2 Frost: now we will have clay sing! Sandy: *gives clay song* Clay: awwww ok C!ay: peril your beautiful your better then 199 cows and i love you so so so much. your beautifuler then 1000000000000 blazes you should be queen of all the tribes Frost: Wonderful but still short Sandy: I hate this Swan: ugh why couldn't i make the song! Frost: BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD Skyler: sounds fair Episode 3 Frost: Now sing scarlet! Queen scarlet: NEVER Glory: sing or i replay your death Queen scarlet: UGH FINE Seashell: *gives her the song* Queen scarlet: oh ruby your lovely and i am ugly. Glory is great tsunami sucks! An-''' Tsunami: THREE MOONS MOTHER CHOP HER HEAD OFF Frost: NO SHE WILL SING MORE Queen scarlet: '''and frost sucks she would be great for my arena oh yes she would and seashell would be a great pet i wonder if burn would want the odd nightwing morrowseer: DON'T TOUCH MY SON Frost: nightowl is not ya son Morrowseer: yes he is ICEWING Nightowl: Nope frost is right Episode 4 Frost: Tsunami your singing mango give her the song Tsunami: *reads song* sounds great! Tsunami: oh frost you stupid rotten mango you never do anything right a slikwing could beat you in battle so hey i am better then you. riptide is calling you he wants to see if you are still weak and nightowl cheated on you so hey at least i am better then you Frost: *trys to say off with her head but is under water* Frost: *gets everyone but tsunami to the mud kingdom* Frost: THE EPISODE IS OVER Episode 5 Frost: Tsunami your choosing the singer Tsunami: I chose morrowseer Frost: ok glory give him the song Glory: *gives him the song* sing or i replay you death Morrowseer: oh rainwings are best yeah rainwings are best yeah GIVE ME A LITTLE LOVE I NEVER HAD ENOUGH ''' frost: NO you don't need love SING MORE Morrowseer: *dances* '''name in the sky you won the war because of me! Do you thank me? no i am just the villan i guess your the hero and greater than me Frost: not true and you are the villan Episode 6 Frost: Icicle and winter are singing! Icicle: i may be related to you but i hate you Winter: Agreed Nightshade: *Gives icicle and winter the song* Icicle: *reads song* OH MOONS YES WInter: fine Icicle: i really hate you stop getting in my way i've lost my patience when are you gonna decay Winter: I want to throw you out just like moon did to me Icicle: If you come back once more it'll be painful you'll see Winter: I hope you die in a fire! Icicle: Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart hope you'll get burned alive! ''' Winter: '''Hope this what you desire! Icicle: Its almost over why can't you die don't be afraid it's not first time you'll die Winter: You stop breathing sounds like i killed you once you come back and stop the act i won't leave you alone! Icicle: Oh yeah I hope you die in fire! Frost: END OF THE EPISODE *winter trys to kill frost* Episode 7 Frost: Now its the famous glory and jambu! *Cheering everywhere* Glory: Lets get this over with *reads song* Jamub: *makes glory and him disappear* Frost: FINE! SUNDEW AND TSUNAMI CAN SING Sundew: Wow i actually want to do this Tsunami: Fine Sundew: i have no heart just ice and stone made up of claws and teeth and bone and i know exactly what i'm for Tsunami: to hurt and destroy and nothing more Sundew: if its true i was made i still don't know if i can change Tsunami: but something has stirred a beast has awakened opened a world of war theres no mistake ''' Sundew: '''It's fighting a war inside me Tsunami: so hear my battle cry! I'm out for blood to claim whats mine! I am my worst enemy! Sundew: i never thought i could love but thats not a thing you get to choose Tsunami: Try to resist you'll always lose Sundew: i'll never bow Tsunami: now darkness is rising to take your soul Sundew: i will not break! ''' Frost: Wonderful ''' '' Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)